mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Sylvia vs. Brandon Vera
Brandon Vera came into the fight undefeated and it was his first loss. It was Tim Sylvia's last fight in the UFC so far. Vera broke his hand in the fight. The Fight The first round began. They clinched immediately and exchanged knees to the body. Sylvia landed a body shot. Sylvia landed a knee to the body. Sylvia landed a nice elbow inside and another knee to the body. Vera landed some knees of his own. They weren't doing much otherwise. Sylvia landed a good body shot. Sylvia landed a nice knee and Vera broke with a nice elbow of his own. They clinched once more. Vera landed some good knees. Wow, they were just clinching. Sylvia landed a good knee to the body. They exchanged more knees quickly, body and legs. Sylvia said 'come on, Brandon.' He said something else. Sylvia broke with a combination. Vera landed a left hook (later he admitted that that punch was what broke his hand) and a body shot. Vera landed a leg kick. They clinched once more. Sylvia landed another good knee to the body, and another. They broke after a moment. Sylvia landed an uppercut and ate an elbow from Vera. Sylvia landed a knee to the body. They clinched again and Sylvia landed several more knees. Sylvia landed a body shot. The first round ended. Vera broke his hand in that first round, as later found. The second round began. Vera landed a head kick and a left hook and they clinched. They weren't doing much at all... I'm surprised the crowd wasn't booing by now. Quite a 'fight'. I'm all for technical chess matches but Jesus... Vera landed a knee to the leg. The referee finally broke them up, thank God. They immediately clinched again with Vera landing elbows. They broke. Sylvia landed a right hand. They clinched. Heavy boos came again. Sylvia landed some knees to the thighs, another to the body, one to the leg. They exchanged knees. Sylvia landed a good knee to the body. Vera got the trip takedown into side control and the crowd cheered. Hmm.. God, come on, Brandon... They weren't doing anything. Vera landed a few knees to the body, oh and there's a hard one! They weren't doing much now again. Phew. God, this fight pisses me off. Why the hell wasn't the crowd booing? Vera landed a knee to the belly. They stood. Vera landed a hard knee to the temple on the way up though... while Sylvia was down with one knee on the ground still. The fight was paused and Vera apologized and a warning was given. Thirteen seconds were frozen left in the round. They continued. Vera landed two hard body kicks and a good leg kick, landed a good right cross and tried a head kick and slipped and the second round ended. The crowd cheered. The third round began and they touched gloves. They clinched immediately. Sylvia landed a hard knee to the body. They broke. Sylvia landed a good uppercut. Vera was getting bullied around by the much bigger Sylvia. Vera landed a right hand. Sylvia landed an inside leg kick. Sylvia landed a few big right hands and an elbow and they clinched. Sylvia landed some body shots. Sylvia landed a knee to the body and then another a few moments later. Sylvia landed a hard knee to the body. Vera landed a knee to the body. Sylvia landed a knee to the body. Sylvia landed a body shot. Boos began coming. It's about time. Vera broke with a good combination. Vera landed a leg kick. Sylvia landed good uppercuts and a combination, an elbow. Vera landed a big right. Sylvia landed a knee to the body. They clinched. Sylvia landed a knee to the body. Sylvia landed more knees. The referee broke them up and called time to cut some loose tape from Vera's glove. They continued. Vera landed a leg kick. Sylvia landed a combination. Vera landed a leg kick. Sylvia landed an elbow and Vera was cut badly on the top of his head, blood running down his face as they clinched. The referee finally broke them up later. Sylvia landed constant combinations, a leg kick, more combinations, a big elbow, some uppercuts, and the third round ended. Tim Sylvia was the winner by unanimous decision. Vera crouched in the center, exhausted, as cut men attended to his head and he told them 'I broke my hand, dude.' He was obviously in pain as they cut the tape off. His hand was swollen horribly. The fighters shook hands and hugged after the decision was announced. Brandon Vera had been defeated for the first time.